An oil component is widely used for lubrication and anticorrosion in various metal components and metal apparatuses. When used as machine oil, for example, a sufficient amount of an oil component is used for a metal surface of a gear, a piston, or the like. In this case, a new oil component is always supplied on the metal surface, and therefore, when an attempt is made to impart extreme-pressure properties or anticorrosive properties to the oil component, a sufficient function can be obtained by adding an intended additive in a certain amount thereto (Patent Documents 1 to 4). On the other hand, when the oil component is used for preventing the metal surface from being exposed to ambient air and water or for maintaining a uniform lubrication, the oil component is applied onto the metal surface (Patent Document 5).